


The Visit of Sapnap

by Alec1nom



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Karl is vibing, M/M, Sapnap is a small bit less chaotic, it will be full of fluff, its basically just about Sapnap and Karl though, just a cute story of Karl and Sapnap, more people added probably, punz is basically sapnaps brother, vc's with the other people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec1nom/pseuds/Alec1nom
Summary: Sapnap visits Karl for the first time in real life, Sapnap's excited to finally see Karl and Karl is excited to show Sapnap around his state ! These two will have a blast !
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 30
Kudos: 287





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! If you have any suggestions put them in the comments. Have fun reading !

Sapnap's pov:

I look over towards the window of the plane, being over the clouds was calming but I'm not used to not being on a vc with my friends while literally doing anything. I shift my position to be as comfortable as you really can be on a plane, drinking a coke that was given to me halfway thru the flight. To be honest- I'm waiting to be able to get off of this plane to be able to call everyone and talk about airplane food, also meet up with him as well of course. 

After some hours of just looking out a window of the plane, about 2 hours I think? Well- after a while of being in that stuffy area, I heard an announcement that the plane would be landing in 10 minutes. I jolted up ready to get out of this cramped place, all I want right now is probably taco bell and my friends. After a couple of minutes, the plane went at a full stop and I quickly rushed out, then picked up my luggage from the bagging area and headed outside, going on a VC. 

**General 5:**

“Guys- what's the deal with airline food am I right?” I chuckled and then the others realised that I was out of the airplane.

“SAPNAP YOU'RE ALIVE-” I agreed with the fact that I am, indeed, alive. I Heard Dream mumble that George owes him 20 bucks now because I’m alive- 

“Wooow- betting on me being alive I see you.” George tried arguing about how he didn't owe Dream anything and Dream started arguing that George did, after the argument ended in both of them being even-ish? Dream dm’ed me while they were talking, I was on the verge of falling asleep, but open my dm’s and looked at what Dream said. 

**Dream:**

Dream- Did you text Karl that you're there yet?

Me- SH*T I FORGOT THANKS FOR REMINDING ME- why couldn't you just say it in vc?

Dream- George is streaming and I didnt know if you wanted people to be freaking out about you hanging out with Karl-and it's fun to fight with George lol

Me- Ight fair

  
  


I grab my phone and text Karl that I'm at the airport, to which he quickly responds with “I’m on my way ! :D”. I grimly look over to all my stuff- why was it so heavy- god I'm tired. After about 10 minutes of waiting I saw a guy in a grandma sweater that looked about my height- maybe taller? He searched around then saw me and waved, speed-running towards me. I rubbed my eyes and looked at the person, who was now face to face with me.

“SAP IM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU” Karl whisper yelled, then hugged me. I hugged back tiredly,

“Helllo I'm so glad to finally see you!- Can you maybe drive us to your house?” I questioned, he shook his head signifying ‘yes’ and gestured me towards the direction of where his car is. Once we got in I quickly dozed off, I’m so tired- maybe it's just because I was awake for around 16 hours because I was super excited to go see Karl, and I’m so glad to see him in person. But I feel too tired to actually do anything. Before I knew it I felt someone nudging my shoulder and poking my face, I squinted my eyes open trying to wake up slightly, to see Karl at a house and all my luggage outside. 

“We’re here !” Karl exclaimed quietly, trying not to yell when it was late out, I thought my sleep schedule was terrible- how is he so active? I glanced around tiredly, then got my stuff almost losing my balance getting out of the car. I looked at Karl who was helping me with my luggage, I poked his head,

“Where am I staying?” I questioned, he looked at me and tilted his head a little, then smiled. “You’re staying with me silly ! You're sleeping in my room and I’m sleeping on the couch- and when you're less tired we can do all sorts of things around the state ! Whatever you want !” I shook my head indicating ‘no’

“No- I’m not stealing your bedroom that's not very cool, we could just have a sleepover ish kind of thing while I stay?” I suggested, Karl’s eyes lit up and he violently-ish shook his head agreeing to it, then me and him both started to head towards his room and put my bags in there; and after we finished putting in the bags Karl got up and went to the kitchen, I questioned what he was doing and he answered simply,

“I need to check what foods we have, so we won't starve” I nodded and poked my head threw the door as he turned the corner and went to the kitchen, then I layed back down on the bed and waited for him to come back, I never realised how much nicer he is from most people I know- I’m glad to have met Jacobs. 

Once he got back into the rooms I adjusted my eyes towards him, Karl looked a little in distress, but not enough to be mad or sad or stressed, just a small whelming wave from what I see. I questioned what was wrong and all he said was,

“Yeah- we have no food basically” He sat next to me and I patted his head, then I told him my plan from the beginning that I forgot to tell him while we were driving to his house from the airport.

“We can always go get Taco Bel-” He nodded before I finished speaking, then grabbed my hand and we marched back to the car again and headed towards the Taco Bell, I was driving because I asked Karl if he would allow me to drive his car, which he hesitantly said yes and got in the passenger seat. When we were pulling up to the drive thru I asked Karl if he knew what he wanted, which he replied with yes then gave me his order, I nodded and once we got to the ordering stand I said the following,

“Hellooo- Can I have a big nachos thing and uhm- a burrito?” The guy seemed not impressed, and in the mic he asked,

“What kind of nachos and what kind of burrito?” I glanced over towards Karl who seemed embarrassed and I silently laughed, then replied.

“OH- I’m sorry sir- ma’am- worker?-” The person replied,”sir.” I glanced back at the menu screen and then said in the mic. “Okay, well can I please get a large chili nachos and a- 2 crunchy tacos.” The guy said the amount it would cost and we drove to the paying station-thing? I thanked the kind guy who had to deal with my bullshit and drove a little bit ahead to get my food, then Karl gave me the directions to get back home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tired bois

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ! If you have any suggestions leave them in the comments; and have fun reading!

Karls pov:

After the car ride home I speed walked inside, the only thing that was embarrassing in a funny-ish way washow confident he was on ordering such a broad thing- or how he seemed like he was being confident the whole time. I glanced at Sapnap once he got inside, and then he passed me my nachos. 

“Here you go- wait wait wait- do you have an extra pc so that we can play minecraft together?” I glanced around,then nodded yes.

“I have another pc but it honking sucks, so you’ll have to use my pc and then we can play together !” I smiled at the other person in the room, he smiled back and quickly went to my pc, started it, then I went and put in my password. Once we got minecraft started he looked around the world (dreamsmp).

“Woah Karl why are your settings like that-” He started to adjust my settings then left my account, now logging onto his own.

“Wait why did you change my settings if you were just going to go on your own account-” I questioned, he responded subtly “Cause your settings were shit” I laughed silently and went to get another computer to set up next to him. But before I finished I saw him opening twitch.

“NONONOnonono - Sap don't start streaming it would start like a bajillion conspiracy theories, we are already going to maybe do a vlog once we head places.” I grabbed a mouse from a drawer and plugged it into my computer.

“Let's just play together without a stream today.” I smiled softly at him,and he sat back in his seat and nodded.  
“Suree we can have alone time” He chuckled, I felt my face turning red and I violently nodded my head ‘no’ making me get lightheaded.

“Okay, so do you want to play on the dream smp? I feel like you should do it later. You seem a little droopy still-” He nodded basically demanding yes. I rolled my eyes and smiled, logged in and we both worked on making a gardin, of course it was my idea- but we needed something to do to make it not interesting. I saw Tubbo in the chat asking me to Vc, which I looked at Sapnap hesitantly before answering.

“Do we join? It might be some sort of plot thing or something.” Right after I finished saying that he reached over and wrote ‘sure’ back to Tubbo. I frantically went into the general he asked us- me to go into. And only heard Tommy and Tubbo arguing about something related to- drugs? I'm pretty sure they are going to try to sell to me- or atleast Tommy is. 

“Hello Tubbo !” I exclaimed, he replied with a ‘helloo’ as well. I muted myself and then turned towards Sapnap,

“Don’t talk please-” He sighed and hugged my shoulders then continued to stay silent. The hug caught me by surprise and I jumped a little, but it didn't seem like he was letting go anytime soon so I just unmuted my mic.

“Sooo what did you want from me?” I heard a loud person try talking, and then hear  
Tubbo asked Tommy to be quiet.

“Ohh- Uhm I wanted to know if you want to empty the ocean with me and maybe Tommy.” I looked at Sapnap who was now about to fall asleep, then muted for a while. 

“Sapnap are you going to be able to stay up long enough to join us?” He slowly nodded and sat up straight-ish, still side hugging me. I unmuted my mic,

“I can help for a little bit- I won't die right?” I questioned, I heard muttering from Tommy and Tubbo, then a simple “yeah”. I got there and quickly realised that I was cornered.

“Hellooo Karl!” Tommy said, loud enough for Sapnap to hear muffled through my headphones. 

“Hello Tommy!” The kid walked in front of me and held a pufferfish. I looked at the other one (Tubbo) who was holding a shovel.

“Tommy can I have my stress reliever back-” “But it's for business- nevermind here.” He threw the pufferfish at Tubbo and Tubbo caught it, then they both turned towards me again.

“So- wait Karl are you streaming?” I looked at him, and he was just staring at me. 

“No, not today.” I replied, he continued what he came to do.

“Well, Karl, do you want to do crimes?” I looked at both of them, Tubbo now in a dirt box, and Tommy now looking at Tubbo in the dirt box.

“OH MY GOD ITS TUBBOX.” Tommy exclaimed, and started circling Tubbo who was bobbing his head and jumping the box. Tommy started throwing carrots at the Tubbox and Tubbo not saying anything but just jumping. Tommy started to talk about Tubbox for a while more until Wilbur joined the VC.

“WAIT TUBBOX IS HERE?” Wilbur shouted, Tommy greeted Wilbur pretty loudly and then Wilbur joined the smp and walked over towards them and started circling Tubbo, I looked around at this and then said,

“Yeah I’m pretty tired I’m gonna go sleep, bye guys !” All of them said bye and then continued and once I left the VC I watched a couple of other people join, I know they did not join because I left they were just really late to join, but hey now they can have some more people to entertain the stream. I looked over to Sapnap whos eyes were half open, indicating he was still in fact, tired. I watched as he got up from his seat, and stopped hugging me.

“Sapnap you can sleep on the bed.” I smiled reassuringly, then he looked at me, then glanced at the bed.

“Where would you sleep then? Want to sleep with me?” My face flushed. I don't think he meant it in any bad way so I’m just over reacting. I shrug and say,

“I'll colonize the carpet!” I get off my chair to only be swept off my feet by the smaller person. I poked at his face waiting for him to put me down so I could go get blankets from the other room for me to be able to sleep; But before I could ask him to put me down he plopped me on my bed and then got on as well,

“Sapnap I already said I’d sleep on the floor-” before I could finish my sentence I felt him hug me, then say, “shushh”. My face reddened and I layed there frozen trying not to move so I wouldn't wake him. I slowly started to get increasingly more tired as well- and before I knew it the room got dimmer, and the atmosphere was more peaceful, and then- I started to slowly fall asleep.

word count: 1136

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Have a lovely day!


	3. Drive to a new horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do be drivin tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have suggestions put them in the comments and have fun reading!

Sapnaps point of view: 

I woke up with Karl sleeping next to me, hugging my chest. I poked his face till he shoved his hand in my face to get me to stop, I moved his hand and continued. I hugged him back and started poking the back of his head, trying to get him to wake up.

“What is it?” Karl said, his face facing my shirt so I don't know if he realised it was morning because of the lighting. To be honest, I’m really tempted to yell- but he's so close to me and that would be very startling, plus his head might bonk my chin if he jumps. I whisper in his ear, and he slightly jumps,

“Wake up Karlll” He looks up at me and then looks down, then back up again.

“Then you have to stop hugging me I think-” I nodded in a ‘no’ signal. And sat up, half cradling Karl. He chuckled and half-pushed away so we were just hugging. 

“Soooooo- Where do ya want to go today Pandas?” I looked over towards Karl, and let go of the hug. I mean, I came here with no plan- what was I expecting? I take out my phone from my pocket that's been there all day, I search up ‘cool places in north carolina’ to try to withhold information about this new place.

“Uhm- uh- maybe we could go to the- “north carolina museum of natural sciences”?” Karl looked up and then walked over and grabbed his phone, typed something, then set it down and waddled towards me cutely- wait- no not cutely i didn't say that- think that? Anyways, he sat down beside me and then told me,

“Okay! It will be about a 1-2 hour drive if you're up to that, why do you want to go anyways?” I looked around as if that would give me an idea of why I would want to go, science is pretty boring for me. 

“I looked up cool places here and that's the first thing that showed up, have anything cooler that we can do?” Karl scrunched his face and then nodded signifying ‘yes’ , then got up and held out his hand.

“Well- before we go we should at least eat, can't run on an empty stomach!” (I forgot to add, they in fact did eat the food the night before). I nodded and grabbed his hand and pushed off of the bed, then headed towards the kitchen and looked around. The cupboards were basically empty other than some toast and cereal and some milk. That's pretty convenient though, I took two bowls and put cereal then milk and passed a bowl to Karl.

“I usually put the bowl last but I changed it up this time.” I states, he looked at me dead silent for about 3 seconds then questioned,

“So- Cereal, Milk, Bowl?” I nodded, and he looked at me like an insane person, “You heathen.” I chuckled and ate some cereal. The rest of eating was pretty silent other then some small talk here and there, and after eating they both got ready to head out and go adventure, Sapnap had no idea where they were going- but Karl was driving so it didn't matter, it had to be somewhere worth while. 

The trip is taking longer than expected, we drove by another taco bell and bought drinks and nachos before continuing on this long journey that took at least an hour- I looked at Karl who was looking at the road, and seemed like he was on a call at the same time? He was wearing a singular earbud in one ear, speaking to someone- who is that? I jerked my head towards his phone to see if I could see who he was on the call with, but the glare on the phone was basically blinding- why is he light so dim on his phone? I mean- my phone’s light is also dim but still, And- well maybe I shouldn't try to find out who they are, I don't know them I dont think. I look over towards a target and my eyes light up.

“KARL LETS GO TO TARGET-” He looked towards me and looked embarrassed, 

“I cant remember if im banned from that one or not though-” I nudged my head towards him then heard some ooing from his phone and Karl telling them to knock it off while giggling, his laugh is so fucking adorable I swear-. 

“Why are you banned?” I questioned, he looked over towards me and grunted, now almost passing the target.

“A MrBeast video- they said we were being too disruptive and told us to leave.” I looked at Karl and started bursting out laughing, he looked back at me in shock for about 2 seconds before looking back at the road. 

“What the honk Sapnap? Are you freaking dying?” I glance towards him and nod, he starts to chuckle and then continues driving. 

“Who are the people on the call?” I questioned, he looked at me and then back at his own phone.

“Oh- Jimmy and the bois.” I chuckled and nudged him. Finding something to say I quickly blurted out loudly,

“Wooww so you don't think that Jimmys a homie? Shame Jacobs, shame.” I start to laugh, semi wheezing quietly. I heard some noises from the headphones and then some apologetic noises from Karl, who was being frantic as hell and then a lot of laughing from the headphones. He looked at the road and then said to his other friends, “Bye i'm at my destination we can talk again after”. Then looked towards me.

“WE ARE HERE SAPPYNAPPY!” He exclaimed, I looked out and saw a couple of mountains and then some shops. 

“Ayyyy- wait what the fuck is this place?” He scrambled around and looked for a camera, then said,

“It's a great place to do the vlog, and then we could probably hike up the mountain then go to the small town and stay there tonight before heading home?” I glanced over towards all of that, I’m excited- But I still have no idea where this place even is- It's in North Carolina- but other than that information I don't know shit-. I brightly smiled at Karl and then nodded my head saying ‘yes’. We both stepped out of the car and grabbed some of the things we brought and then huddled up.

“Ight, so then lets buy a hotel now so that we can get all of the stuff somewhere other than your car” He smiled then nodded, grabbing my hand and bringing us towards a semi-fancy hotel right next to the parking lot, Karl walked into the hotel then started to log-in so we could get the key to our rooms. I look at Karl then head back to Karl and grab the rest of our stuff, then head towards the car to get the rest of the stuff then head back. 

“Okay, do you have the keys for the rooms?” I questioned, waiting for a key.

“Oh- they room keys are in my hand, it's number 37.” I nod and take one of the keys and head to the room, the room was pretty big, I put down my stuff and plugged in my charger for my phone, then looked at Karl. 

“Okay, let's go on a hike in a couple of minutes! I'm first going to check out the rest of the room.” Karl stated then continued walking around the rooms. The place had a mini-living room, mini-kitchen, and a regular bedroom. I sat on the bed and stared at my phone that was charging, I can't wait for the hike- It will be so good for content and since I basically never post this will be a great comeback!

words:1308

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions put them in the comments and have a lovely day!


	4. in the hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are waiting for a good time to do the hike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave suggestions for this fic if you have any, enjoy reading ! (I'm sorry that this is a shorter chapter I promise the next one will be longer)

Still Sapnap's POV:

I look over to my phone and see a spam of dm’s from my friends, I open my phone and click on the first message I see,

**Badboyhalo:**

Bad- Sapnap are you okay was the flight okay?

Bad- Sapnap? o.O

Bad- Text me when you get there safely

Bad- I know you’re there I saw you in Tommy’s stream 

Bad- Sapnap are you okay?

I glance at the flood of notifications and then look at the concerned messages from bad,

Sapnap- I’m back I just was really tired sorry haven't looked at my dm’s in a couple days lol

Bad- OH THANK GOD YOU'RE OKAY I WAS WORRIED 

Sapnap- Lmao yeah, yelp I’m about to go on a hike and might join a vc halfway through so join it if you see us on a vc

Bad- Language- and okay have fun!

Sapnap- mhm.

  
  


I look at similar messages from George and Dream, and I reply with “I’m okay don't worry I’m just really really tired” to both of them, with both of them saying chill things like “Oh okay hope you have fun on your trip” from George, and from Dream “Okay call me when the marriage?” I looked over towards Karl who was now placing his stuff in the closet. I text back “stfu Dre go back to kissing Georgy” then turn off my phone and put it on the table. I walked towards Karl who was now looking towards me.

“Yeah Sap?” He questioned me, I look over towards him, then questioned,

“When will we be hiking?” Karl looked over at his phone, then back towards me, scrunching his nose.

“We can go within 1-2 hours- or earlier. Up to you.” He smiled lightly at me making my heart melt- it's hot out? Shut up, my heart gets to melt. He's cute. I nod and walk closer towards Karl, then start to hug him. He giggled and questioned what I was doing.

“I’m hugging you dumbass-” He looked at me and then chuckled nervously,

“No-  _ why _ are you hugging me?” I looked at him and scouched closer towards the bed, basically dragging him with me.

“Cause I wanted to? Would you rather me tackle you randomly- I mean I’m okay with doing that I just didn't know you wanted me to-” He cut me off half frantic, half laughing.

“Nonono- hugging is fine, I like it when you hug me” He smiled warmly at me, and I smiled back. I picked him up and walked towards the bed, looking at the adorable person who I was holding, then dropped him on the bed confusing him in every way. I looked at the confused guy who was now laying down relaxing on the bed, then layed down staring at the ceiling with him.

“I’m going on the hike in 2 hours.” I stated, he looked towards me and nodded. I turned towards him and he looked at me confused again. I looked at him as well then started to hug him again, basically capturing him. He squirmed trying to break free but I stopped him from leaving my grasp with the hug. He continued to look towards me, squinting his eyes slightly,

  
“Sapnap are you taking a nap or-” he questioned, I nodded my head saying “no”, then continued to lay down, basically cuddling him. I felt his arms hug me back or like  _ any sane  _ person would, I hugged him closer, basically chest to chest. I looked over at this pink faced person and grinned, am I supposed to do something? I smile at him and he does the same back. I hugged his waist and started to drift into daydreaming- What if I kiss him- WHAT THE HELL SAP YOU CAN'T DO THAT HE'S ALREADY PINK AS IT IS- Maybe after the hike? He's already pink so It would be a funny reaction right? I’m over thinking this, I’ll kiss him after the hike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions put them in the comments, and have a lovely day!


	5. Getting to the path/setting up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are on their way out to get to the path to the mountain to do the vlog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If you have suggestions put them in the comments! Have fun reading!

After a while of Karl and me hugging I let go, and got up and went and got my socks and shoes on. Karl sat up and rubbed his eyes, then he glanced over towards me.

“Wait you weren't wearing socks? Seems kinda sus.” He chuckled and I did as well, continuing to struggle on putting on my shoes. 

“Okay I’m almost ready. Get a lighter or something lets light the mountain on fire.” He smiled and said,

“Ohkay il wait for you- WAIT you can’t set the mountain on fire the vlog would get taken down.” I looked out of a distance window, then looked back at Karl. His hair was messy and he was readjusting it so it wasn't in his eyes. He looked back at me and when he did I suggested,

“Good point, then let's get a lantern so it's not that dark okay?” The sun was already setting as it is, but I wanted to start the walk before it was completely dark. He nodded his head and got up from the bed, then walked towards a cupboard and grabbed a lantern with a LED light in it. I finished putting on my shoes and started making my way towards him, looking at him waiting for him to say something.

  
  


Karls POV:

I looked at Sapnap who was standing relatively close to me and smiled, then looked around to make sure we had everything. After glancing around I looked back at Sapnap and noted,

“We are good to go, the path towards the hike is behind the hotel.” He started walking towards the door and grabbed my hand and nodded,

“Ight lets go, Dream’s expecting us to get married on the top of the hill,” I could feel my face turn pink, I laughed to offset the blushing so he wouldn't notice- not like he was looking at me, but it helped make me get distracted. I nodded and smiled at him as warmly as I could, then continued to get dragged out of the hotel room. I held onto his hand with my other one to try to make him let go of my hand so I wasn't forced to fast walk down the stairs- unless we are taking the elevator. While struggling to make him let go of my hand he looked back at me, “Why the hell are you struggling so much we are going to just walk down some stares Jacob. You aren't afraid of stairs are you~?” He joked, I choked on my words trying to think of a reply for that, I shook my head and said,

“What? No- I just- nevermind.” I pouted, he laughed and replied with,

“Okay Jacobs.” and we continued walking a couple of steps then made it towards the stares and he started speeding down the stairs- I’m not even exaggerating- he was basically running down the stairs with no fear. I started trying to stop running down the stairs by hanging onto the rails but Sap wouldn't stop running- I stopped trying to stop running down the stairs which resulted in me to bang into Sapnap making both of us fall down.

“OH MY HONK SAP ARE YOU OKAY?” I questioned, laying down on the floor. I opened my eyes to see Sapnap over me dumbfounded staying silent. I look at him and blink saying, “Blink blonk.” And he just laughs and stops holding himself and just falls on me, then starts laughing. 

“KARL YOU SHOULVE TRTDSRHTNYRTDH- YOU SHOULVE FUCKING NO STOPED RUNINING.” He was laughing a lot and then got off of me. I could feel my face flushed and then simply nodded and got up, then headed down the last row of stairs. I walked to the back of the hotel and voila there was a small path towards the actual path to the mountain. “Ayy Karl we’re here- let's quickly get to the actual path before it gets dark enough for us to need the lanturn.” I nodded and started quickly marching towards the actual path, I was holding his hand because it was getting pretty cold out and that's an easy heat source. He started small talk on the way there to help me not tensen as much as I was- which helped pretty well. “So- is there something cool at the top of the mountain? Have you climbed this before?” I adjusted my posture and looked at him and smiled.

“Oh- there's a sign made of metal of the name of the mountain that people usually record themselves or that photos that they got there and poked the sign- I’ve been here two other times, once with my friends and then the other time with my old girlfriend.” He nudged me, making me tremble a small bit losing my balance.

“OooOOoo- So you’ve had a girlfriend~ Dang Karl didn’t know you were such a ladies man.” He joked, I chuckled and responded, 

“Yeah- we dated for around 3 months then she said she wanted to just be friends and I agreed and we split ways- to be honest she might be in California or something I have no idea she said she wanted to go somewhere other than here.” Sapnap glanced at me as if in pity, then he let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. 

“Wikes- well at least you got me that’s all you need.” He chucked and I did the same, and before I knew it we were already at the path. I started running towards a rock near the path and jumped on it, now sqating on the rock. 

“WE ARE AT THE PATH SAPPYNAPPY!” I yelled in joy, looking at Sapnap in the face as he smiled.

“Okay okay- I’m going to set up the Karl and I'll carry it okay?” I nodded and then sat down on the rock, now dangling my legs off of it. I looked at him while he turned on the camera and started to test the volume on it, making sure we will still be hearable. After a while of him struggling I could see his brain click and him coming towards me with the camera.

“Okay I’m going to make the intro if that’s good- we will basically say “hi” and then I’ll explain what we are doing.” I nodded and got ready to do my one ‘hello’ line. I adjusted how I was sitting on the rock and he sat down on it as well, causing me to scooch a little to the side of the rock. I watched as he started counting down indicating he was about to start it.

“Three, two, one…. HEllo! It’s me and my buddy Karl here-” He said, I slightly coughed then replied, 

“Hello!” He smiled then continued to explain that we are going to be going on a hike and basically vlogging since he hasn't posted in a while. I started looking at the dim sky, waiting to be able to see the stars and waiting for him to finish the intro.

“Okay! Now Karl let's hurry up I want to get there before it’s morning already lol” I physically cringed from him saying ‘lol’ out loud and then nodded and started heading up the mountain, this will be a blast. I smiled and started skipping over rocks and pieces of the path and then watch Sapnap basically present what we were doing and I could help but laugh. This will be an epic hike. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions put them in the comments and like always, thank you for reading and have a lovely day!


	6. Halfway threw!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They ended up marching halfway threw before talking to a pal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If you have any suggestions put them in the comments have have fun reading!

Sapnaps POV: 

  
  


I looked at Karl while trying to angle the camera so that we could both be seen, to be honest- it was fun an joyful to be even be in Karl’s presence, I know that is because of how bubbly he is but dang- he’s so fucking cute what the hell-. I watched as he jumped off of rocks to other rocks, like a frog up the path. Since it was getting pretty quiet I took out my phone and carried the camera with one hand, going on a vc on my phone. I left a notice in general that you couldn't be streaming if they wanted to talk to us because we didn't want the vlog surprise to be ruined by mistake because someone was live.

“Yo Karl I went on general 5 if that's good so we can have more people to talk to.” I state, ne smiled and looks back at me, 

“Sappynappy you do what you want I’m trying to make sure we don't get lost heh-” 

“Pfft- please say you didn't get us lost we just started the video.” I chuckle and then pat his head, and once I do that I see that Punz joined the vc.

“Is anyone there or did you guys walk fast as fuck up the mountain?” I look over towards the phone and greet Punz.

“Hello Punz.” I say as cool as possible, trying to not be called a simp by Punz. Karl looked towards my phone and smiled widely, then gestured towards the phone so that he could hold it.

“Hey Punz!” Karl said sweetly, I could tell that Punz was happy by the tone of his voice, he might've got a personal best- I know hes been trying to get one for a couple of days. I’ll tell him good job once I pause the recording. 

“Hey Karl- how's your guyses honeymoon going?” I could hear him since Karl put him on speaker, I looked at the phone and winced my eyes.

“Pretty good, how is yours?” I questioned, I could tell he was ready to roast me but didn't want to say anything in front of Karl- Karl is older than me why would he be so hesitant to roast me- nevermind- we are recording literally everything.

“Touche, Are you almost up the path?” I looked at Karl, and put down the camera making it stay on a bolder like rock while recording and set it up so that both of us could be seen and the camera wouldn't fall off of a rock and plummet down the mountain. 

“Oh- we are  _ getting there _ , we aren't very close but we aren't close to the entrance either we are halfway ish?” Karl answered, rubbing the back of his neck with his sweater sleeve- having the sleeve paw things? I don't know what they call the sweater thing all I know is that he was doing it. 

“That’s nice- well not to brag or anything but I beat a whole lot of kids in a video game.” Punz said high and mighty. I could hear Karl croak a laugh and applauded him. I chuckled and said,

“Ayyy goodjob! Guessing you died more times then you actually killed anyone hm?” I said snarkily, I could tell he was rolling his eyes and then I watched Karl take it off speaker and mute. Then walk towards me and whisper in my ear so the camera wouldn't record him.

“Hey- do you want to quickly actually talk to Punz? I feel like you want to, I just don't want it to be recorded- I can turn off the camera then turn it back on and continue after?” I smiled and nodded. Karl gave me a soft smile that was as cute as a fucking puppy then passed me my phone, then went to the camera and stopped the recording. I sat down on a small bolder- or it looked like one? I sat down and patted the side of the rock basically saying that Karl could sit there, which he proceeded to do. I unmuted myself,

“Hey yo we took a small break from recording- I was going to mention, did you get a personal best?” He laughed lightly and said,

“Yeah! I got 27:--.” I smiled at the air and then laughed, indicating that it was cheerful.

“Ayyy good job- you do so many speedrun’s I don’t know if you even sleep-” I joked, I could feel Karl's head on my shoulder and I started playing with his hair. “Are you planning on sleeping anytime soon?” I looked at my phone and looked straight at the blank screen. Then heard Punz replied,

“Eh- maybe sometime soon I was going to go eat then probably play I don't know what then sleep.” My smile widened as I thought of something.

“Well if you're awake by the time we climb this mountain want to go to my wedding?” I laughed and he chuckled as well, I heard a faint “yes.” from Punz and Karl chuckling into my shoulder. “Well, once the wedding starts you’ll know because the vc will have a couple of people in it.” 

“Mhk- bye Karl and Pandas.” Karl said buy then I did as well, then once he left vc I did the same then got up and picked up my camera and passed my phone to Karl. 

“Halfway there? Let’s get there as quickly as possible so the wedding could be well planned.” Karl chuckled and got up from the rock and stretched his back.

  
“Ohkay let’s go once you start the camera yeah?” I nodded then counted with my fingers.  _ Three, two, one,  _ now to continue our hike!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and have a lovely day!


	7. Preparation for the big day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally made it up the mountain and they are preparing for the marriage.

  
  


I started to adjust the camera on my shoulder and started to continue walking, kicking some rocks while looking at Karl. Karl was still basically bouncing in excitement to get to the top of the hill. I waiting for Karl to face me to question him,

“Why are you so excited Karl~” I questioned in a jokingly flirty way, he chuckled and spun back towards looking at the path, which was almost completely dark other than a lantern and his phone light. 

“You said we were marrying at the top so of course I would be excited Swapnwap.” He joked, I laughed quietly then started to hum, which he started to join in on the humming and we started to semi harmonize and to be honest in my opinion it doesn't sound bad but rather soothing. I ran a little bit ahead of him and then went on a swiggity path that took about 5 minutes to get past before just walking in a horizontal line up. Maybe 10 more minutes before we get to the top? I thought I would be more tired- I did drink a energy drink from a soda vending machine near the lobby of the hotel, guess maybe that’s why? I’m going to not question it- maybe I can later. 

I look up at the sky that is scattered with stars, I’m not very much into astrology- but it's very interesting, the stories, and I don't know the patterns?  _ Fuck this I’m running up the hill. _ I start sprinting up the hill and Karl follows me. I could hear him telling me to stop running to let him catch up to me but where's the fun in that? I stope at the next sign that said half a mile left. Why is this hill so big? Once we are at the top it will all be worth it so this is fine.

“Karllll I thought you were fast speed up.” I groaned loud enough or him to hear it and then waited on the path for him to catch up, pointing the camera towards him.

  
  


Karls pov: 

I run as fast as I can to try to catch up to him. Once I do, I force myself to stop running which was a bad Idea- I started falling backwards and reached out in front of me, making sure that I could get help so I won't crack my head open and die on the best day of my life. My arm was not grabbed- but an arm was around my torso. Thank gosh that he saved me.

“Thank you so much Sapnap-” I struggle to say still out of breath and adrenaline threw the roof. Le looked at e in a concerned tone and scrunches his eyebrows towards me,

“What the hell Karl, why would you stop so fast?” he said, I realised that he was still semi holding y back with one arm so I stood straight and he moved his arm, I giggled trying to brush it off.

“I- it’s fine Sappynappy no need to worry pft-” He looked at me and the air sharpened, I could tell he was- he was unhappy? I start to feel anxious and then he says in a firm tone, making me shiver.

“You couldve fucking had to go the hospital Jacobs what the fuck- no its not okay.” I looked at him and he looked scared- more scared then I was.

“I’m fine Sap don’t worry I’m okay!” I smile to reassure that I was okay, his worried face started to slowly go away, which made me feel less tense.

“Ohkay, but if you do that again I’m lighting this mountain on fire with all of us in it.” He jokes, I giggle and nod, then pick up a stick and start to march up the mountain. I look back at Sapnap who was adjusting the camera then looked back at me and gave me a warm smile, then pointed the camera towards the stars then back on the path. I speed walk a little ahead and see the top of the mountain.

“SAP THE TOP IS SO CLOSE-” I whisper scream, he looks up making the camera do the same, then looks back down at me. 

“I call dibs on hitting the sign first.” He states, I step backwards and look at him in fake shock, semi smiling. I gasp and say,

“WhAt? But I was the one that spotted that we were basically there.” He starts going on a rant about how he should be the first one to poke the rock.

“I should be the one that pokes the rock- I flewall this way to see you and this will be my moment.” He says jokingly. I chuckle and then suggest something.

“What if we both touch it during the wedding?” I start to do the shy fingers thing so that he would cringe, which he in fact did. He nodded and continued marching forward, basically 30 more steps until we were at the top. While we were actually walking the rest of the way it was pretty quiet, I start to adjust my hoodie strings while walking, which i would not recommend not looking at something other than your surroundings while walking cause I tripped, thankfully I tripped falling forward and it didn't hurt- but I still tripped. Sapnap looked down at me for about 4 seconds before bursting out laughing. I crossed my arms then looked at Sapnap, after his rain of laughter he looked down at me looking like he was going to die of laughter,then reached out his hand offering to help me up.

“How did you fall? We are literally there-” Sapnap says while smiling, his hand still out. I accept the offer and grab his hand and let him help me up. I rub off the dirt from my clothes and look at the sign and all of its glory. Finally- we made it to the top! I start curling the sign then lay down infront of it, Sapnap sitting down next to me. 

“So the wedding is in like 5 minutes right?” I ask, he nods his head and I look back at him. “Then let's get everyone on a call!” I suggest, he nods once more than he grabs his phone from his pocket. I watch as he joins a VC and a bunch of people start scattering inside of it, then look at the chat and he writes ‘getting married on a mountain join vc’. I look up at the stars and he passes me an airpod and I hear a scatter of voices and Sapnap explaining that he is “marrying” me on the top of the mountain and poking the sign at the end. 

**General 3**

Sapnap- “Okay- so who could help the marriage thing happen?” I look at the names of the people in the vc. In the vc there is Bad, Dream, Gogy (surprised thought he would be sleeping or something.), Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy, Niki, Minx (who got kicked from the VC before she could even speak because Bad is there.), Skeppy, Quackity, Wilbur, and Punz. I hear a bunch of mumbles then I hear Bad clearing his throat.

Badboyhalo- “I’m actually legally able to marry people. I can do it for you guys!” I looked at Sapnap an nodded.

Karl- “Ohkay you shall be the priest! Sapnap who will be the flower girl-” I question, he looks at me then looks at the phone.

Sapnap- “Niki you can be a flower girl and if Minx can not curse as much as usual she can too.” I heard a small sign of agreement from Niki and then continued.

Punz- “Pandas are you a dumbass- you need a man of honor.” 

Sapnap- “You can be it- now Karl who is yours?” I look at the people in the vc then back at Sapnap.

Karl- “Quackity, will you do the honors of being my man of honor?” I said, Quackity turned on a weird sound affect on his microphone-I think by accident? Then said,

Quackity- “I’d rather marry you but that’s good enough.” 

Karl- “Well I think that’s all we need! The wedding will start in five minutes so be prepared with speeches and things.” I give Sapnap back his earbud and then look back at the stars. This will be an epic night.


	8. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karl and Sapnap had a fake wedding for Sapnap's vlog. The wedding was more so a chaotic burst of people and just not done well but hey- at least it is still vlog material.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know much about wedding's so the chaos is normal don't worry, have fun reading!

Sapnaps pov: 

  
  


I lung myself backwards onto a rock waiting to start the wedding to start. I heard a clutter of noise from the phone and people arranging things so that they would be prepared for the ‘wedding’. In the call though; I heard that Niki was literally getting changed into a plain white dress for this and I  _ know _ that if Karl wasn't the one getting married and was the one behind a screen he would have already changed into something else, I don’t know if it would be formal or silly or anything in between- but it would be something that would make him seems more like the center of attention then the actual people whom are getting married. At the moment, Karl was wearing a multicolored sweater with magenta, blue, green, and yellow, each color on a different part of the sweater (magenta on chest, blue on one sleeve, yellow on the other sleeve and green on the back), black jeans and white (now semi grey on the bottom) shoes. 

I looked at what I was wearing, which was just a long sleeved white shirt with the vans logo on it, with a black thin coat over it (to cover the logo but it still showed a little), and white pants and back shoes. I look so bland compared to him right now- but at least this will be good for a video. 

I start to set up the camera to make it face us and turn it on and start it, I’ll just delete anything we don't want to keep in the video. As I picked up small stones to make a path for the wedding, I saw Karl who was just talking to everyone - well, the people who weren't afk getting ready, and then looked towards me and gestured to come to him, which I followed his orders and came. 

“Sap Minx is coming to the wedding and I evite some people into the VC-” I stoped him from continuing his sentence- _ FUCK HOW MANY PEOPLE ARE IN THIS VOICE CALL I THOUGHT THERE WOULD BE LIKE 5- _

“Who are the people?” I questioned him, he looked back at the call just for me to realise that he didn't mute us, I calmed a slight bit down and then he answered, completely unaware of me having an existential crisis.

“Jimmy, Christ, and Techno-” I stopped him from continuing to speak and muted the phone. To ask a question,

“They- they aren't actually coming here though- like to this mountain and shit- right?” I don’t know if I sounded worried or not but I sure as heck was. I don't want people actually going to this fake wedding let alone freaking Mr. Beast. 

“Pft- no they're not coming here it's so late of course they aren't- dont worry they wont steal your vlog.” He gave me a simple smile of reassurance an dI nodded, then went to get more rocks for the path. 

  
  


After a while of placing rock in a path form I looked at it then turned towards Karl. Who was still talking to everyone on vc.

“Is everyone on the vc or are people still afk?” I had an earbud in so I knew what they were talking about but I couldn't tell if everyone was there, Karl turned toward me and gave me a thumbs up. “Let’s get this wedding started then, I don’t want to be outside much longer this is so fucking cold.” I heard a “language!” From bad, I didn't hear him talk much in the call other then explaining how it was going to work. I stood at the sign and waited for Karl to go to the path.

I watched as Karl took out a small speaker that we brought for music out of his pocket and plugged it into the phone and undid the bluetooth. Then screen recorded on the phone.

“Ready!” He quickly went to the other side o the path and waited for Niki to throw the flowers at the screen and Min to do the same, the difference between it though, was that Minx’s camera almost broke because she violently threw the flowers at her camera.

“FUCKERS I FUCKING DID IT AND NIKI DID TOO MOVE ON.” Minx said, she was then muted by Dream.

“Language, anyways,” Bad continued, “Men of honor can you walk Karl down the stage?” Quackity started to chant something in spanish and started walking threw a green screen, then he turned it off and Karl walked towards Sapnap, slightly giggling. 

The wedding was going smoothly, Punz said his speech in the middle of the wedding and Quackity just gave a list of reasons why Karl and I should marry him. Right now, Bad was asking us if we would take each other as husband and husband, which Karl said yes and it was my turn.

“I do- FUCK YEAH WE ARE MARRIED!” I exclaimed, I almost touched the sign until Bad stopped me.

“LANGUAGE I'M NOT DONE- You may seal you vows with a kiss." Karl looked at me then reached his hand towards the sign, because that's what we said was going to be the thing instead of the kiss. I grabbed his hand that was reaching for the sign so he wouldn't touch the sign and hesitantly kissed him, which surprised everyone- even me. He kissed back and then we both let go, and faced the voice chat, (we turned on the camera so they could see the wedding. Bad looked semi shocked then continued, “Allow me to present Mr. and Mr. eh- Sapnap and Karl.” I let go of his hand and looked at him, who seemed semi confused. I whispered to him, making him shiver cause I think I might've been to close to his ear- fuck.

“We can touch the sign now.” He gave me a wide smile as he counted down, then we both touched the sign. I walked over towards the big camera and ended the recording for now, then turned towards the voice call which everyone was screaming, I could tell that Minx was as well but was still muted. I giggled and heard Karl do the same.

“Well that was a mess- I don't know if we even did it right.” Bad answered for him,

“No- we definitely didn't.” I chuckled and told everyone that I was going to leave the vc so that me and Karl could get down this fucking mountain- don’t get me wrong, this is amazing, but its too cold right now for me to be able to enjoy it. I heard a lot of goodbyes and goodnight when I was leaving the vc. I looked at Karl and he chuckled.

“We have vlog material!” I nodded and picked up everything and we headed down the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions put them in the comments and I'll listen to them!


	9. The end of the wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They walk down the mountain and stream and vibe in the hotel  
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If you have any suggestions put them in the comments it really helps me with ideas for this! Enjoy reading.

Karls pov: 

  
  


I look down at the blank screen of Sapnap’s phone. I didn't realize until now that the crew (Mr. Beast squad) had barely said anything but clapped and joined the chaotic mess of voices so if they did say something I don't think me or Sapnap heard. The walk down was quieter then the walk up- probably because we were not recording- but the silence was peaceful and relaxing. 

I thought back to the wedding we had less than 5 minutes ago- did he really kiss me? I think it was a daydream, maybe I just  _ wanted  _ it to happen so I imagined it- but it seemed so real. This is confusing me. I glanced towards Sapnap and he had a similar disoriented face as me. I could tell that the silence wasn't as peaceful to him; he seemed more tense then relaxed, that might be because it is cold out but probably not the reason huh. I looked at him as he opened his mouth to make words to start a conversation, then closed it and looked straight forward not looking at me anymore. I decided to start conversation instead, since I don't want to sit in silence for 15 more minutes.

“Well- that was fun!” I giggle and nudge him, he looks back at me and smiles, then nudges me back slightly harder. 

“Well at least I'll get clout for having  _ the _ Karl Jacobs in my video. Plus I married you so it's a win win- free clout and free husband.” I giggle once more and he ruffles my hair, making my face semi red.

“Glad I could help you Sappynappy.” He chuckled and put his arm around my shoulder, then waved his other hand in front of us as if he was picturing something.

“Maybe- hm, maybe we could do something like go to the beach or something tomorrow? I wanna stop by Target or something on the way there tomorrow though. I want those floatie’s and shit like that” I glanced up at the stars as if they were staring at me then looked back at Sapnap and he looked back, waiting for approval. 

“Oh- of course! I’ll drive us there tomorrow at like 2pm if that's good? Also- I’m going to stream when we get home so I'll try to be quiet and you could sleep.” He stared at me for a solid 3 seconds before responding.

“I’ll go to the other room and stream with you.” He seemed to subtle about inviting himself to my stream; of course if he wasn't with me and still in Texas I would definitely have invited him but I live off of energy drinks during the night and I know that he might as well- but I don't know, nevermind- screw this deep thought honking things. I nod after having deep thoughts with myself for 5 seconds and we continue the walk. 

The rest of the walk was pretty fun, it was subtle chit-chat and talking about the places around here that we could go. Sapnap started saying how the two of us should go to the UK to visit everyone there, which I agreed to. Once we got down the mountain which seemed like only 5 minutes even though it was around 20, we got inside of the room and got straight to our laptops. 

“I’m going to uber us some food from Taco Bell what do you want?” I said, he giggled and answered.

“Woow sassy now are we? I'll get just a bean burrito.” I giggled as well and grabbed my phone from my pocket and got the food. I told Sapnap that I was going to start the stream and he nodded and went to the other room with his headset, charger, laptop, and phone. The stream was a ton of fun, both me and Sapnap were hanging out with Quackity and Niki and we started building a small boat on the smp. We dmed both of them beforehand (Niki and Quackity) telling them not to talk about the wedding, which they automatically agreed to. I looked over at the chat which was just being adorable as usual- I mean not as usual, just when Niki is here. But still. The chat was being super nice and the donations were epic messages (except for one with a fun fact about moose, which made me fear them a little bit), I glanced over at the door behind me, and texted Sapnap to mute and walked to the bathroom. I asked him to mute so that when we talked in the intermission it wouldn't pick up my voice in his mic. 

The rest of the stream was good, we finished the boat and at the end just ended up chatting and fishing in the boat. I smiled at the camera and did my endtro then ended my live, I was the only one stream among all of us so I told the people in the call goodnight and left the call, which Sapnpa did the same. 

“You going to bed?” Sapnap asked me, I held out my arms waiting for Sapnap to hug me which he did and I nodded into his chest. He let go and I walked to the bed and he did the same. I felt his arms around my chest and kinda waist while I adjusted myself so I would fall asleep quicker. 

“Goodnight Sappynappy.” I yawned, he whispered back,

“Goodnight Jacobs.” I started to drift to sleep, smiling at thin air while doing so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and have a lovely day!


	10. Morning of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning when they are vibing, getting ready for the beach and target trip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please suggest something for the next chapter in the in the comments I'm clueless- have fun reading!

  
  


Karls Pov still:

  
  


I woke up with Sapnap still hugging me,I reached down at his arms trying to pull them off so I could wake up, I could feel him smiling and he squeezed tighter. Making all my efforts of leaving go away, fate was inevitable. Sapnap yawned while saying,

“Five more minutes'' I tried turning back to face him but couldn't move. I groaned, trying to reach the energy drinks that were on my desk but it was too far.

“But my food-” I stopped reaching for the drinks, excepting that I could reach them, Sapnap shot back by repeating what he said.

“Five more minutes,” He continued, loosening his hug. “Please?” I dug my face in the pillow as much as I could. I sighed and relaxed, I can wait for my drinks after 5 minutes.

“Fine.” I giggled, as a response he shouted quietly, so he wouldn't burst my eardrum. 

“Thank you Karl love you!” I could tell he was going back to sleep, so I just looked at the wall in front of me. I could feel my face heat up from the two words. I’m probably just really lonely- but as long as I have Sap I’m fine. If the kiss was just my imagination, I want it to be reality. I closed my eyes and waited for the 5 minutes to pass by, and when it did I quickly poked Sapnap in the arm over and over again, signaling that its been 5 minutes and to wake the honk up so I could go eat.

“Wake up Sappnapppp- I want food.” Sapnap groaned and let go of me, then reached for his phone. 

“Karl, it's 9am why did we wake up?” He questioned, I looked back at him and blinked twice, then went to my gaming chair and stood up on it. 

“Because my husband, we have to get breakfast then all the stuff for the beach!” I exclaimed and started to wiggle around on the chair, rocking it and making it spin slightly. Sapnap looked over towards me and stared, now sitting up. I could tell he chuckled at the word  _ Husband _ but that's not the point. He stood up from the bed and walked towards me, 

“Are you saying that making breakfast would take four hours?” He questioned, I looked over to him then thought about it. I continued spinning and answered his question.

“No, but we have to drive to Target and then drive to the beach and assuming we will be in Target for an hour, eating for an hour or 30 minutes, and driving for an hour, I want some extra time in between.” He shrugged as if my answer was acceptable, which I would say it was, then said.

“Okay, but are we making food or Uber eats?” He questioned, I stopped spinning and thought about it. Then answered indirectly.

“I don't know, whatever you want.” He looked up at me and answered with Uber Eats. I saw him grab his phone and then call and buy food, what he was buying? No idea, but anyways. After the call I continued to move around while standing on the chair. When he ended the call he focused his eyes on me and then chuckled. 

“Aren't you afraid you are going to fall?” He questioned, I thought about it for about half a second and then answered.

“Nope!” He smiled and then pointed at the door, I think telling us to go to either the living room or kitchen? “Door? What about the door?” He facepalmed and then picked me up, as if I did not weigh anything. He walked to the kitchen, then he set me down on the counter. “You could've just told me.” He answered plainly.

“I said, but you weren't listening dumbass.” I giggled and apologized, he forgave me and I took my nearly dead phone out of my pocket, I put my sleeves over my hands and looked at the phone then looked back at Sapnap. 

“Could you please go charge my phone? The charger is in the bedroom.” Sapnap looked at me and grabbed the phone.

“Anything for you baby.” Sapnap chuckled and walked to the bedroom, and within a couple of seconds he was back. “Done”

“Thank you SnapMap.” I giggled at my own joke. Sapnap looked at me and glared,

“It’s  **_Sapnap-_ ** I thought out of everyone my husband would know my name guess we should get a divorce.” I looked at him and whined, 

“Noooo- I don’t want a divorce please don't make us have a divorce.” He giggled and ruffled my hair- well, technically he was just playing with my hair. He smiled and said,

“I wouldn't divorce you dumbass, that was a empty threat stupeh.” I jokingly frowned and he hugged me, trying to make me stop. Which it worked. Right before I could hug him back I heard the doorbell ring. Sapnap quickly broke the hug and rushed over towards the door, paid for the food and walked back. I was just sitting on the counter waiting for him like a helpless puppy- I looked at the bag of food.

“What did you get?” I questioned, I pointed at the bag and he looked at me then the bag.

“Ihop pancakes.” I smiled and you could basically see the stars in my eyes. I reached for the bag only for it to be taken back by Sapnap. 

“Wait- I’m getting plates first.” He set the bag down on a chair and grabbed paper plates. Then looked back at me and questioned, “Are these very flammable?” I nodded and he put it back and grabbed a glass plate. I’m not going to question him right now. He grabbed the pancakes and a lighter, lighting the  _ freaking pancake on fire _ . I started to panic once I saw that the food I was going to eat started to be set to flames. 

“SAP WHAT THE HONK STOP LIGHTING IT ON FIRE YOU NIMROD!” I watched him look over to me with an excited face, then the face turned to straight within half a second.

“I’m not Nimrod- I heated up our food.” I glanced over at the fire that was now out because I was waving a hand over it trying to get it to stop flaming which worked.

“YOU SET IT ON FIRE SAPNAP-” I hear him blurt out, “I heated it.” “YOU FREAKING HEATED IT TO FLAMES- WITH A FREAKING LIGHTER! THE MICROWAVE OR OVEN ARE LESS THEN A FOOT AWAY.” I sighed and started to sit up. Realising I'm still on the counter. I think that Sapnap realised that too.

“Well uh- we have more Pancakes- plus the one that  _ was _ on fire is actually perfect soo- '' I glanced over towards the toasted pancake that actually looked decent. I could feel the corners of my mouth start to curve up indicating I was still happy. I swung my legs off the counter and replied.

“Fine but you're eating that one.” I pointed at the pancake that used to be in flames. He giggled and nodded and microwaved the other pancakes and gave me mine, while he ate the ones he gave to himself (including the fired one). 

  
  


After we both ate; Me and Sapnap got into our bathing suits and got ready to go to the beach. Sapnap packet a towel, inflatable ball, and his phone. While I brought a towel, phone, pocket water gun, and 2 waters. We both got into the car and once we both were in and had our seatbelts on, I started to drive to Target like Sapnap wanted us to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and have a lovely day! If you have anything you want for the next chapter tell me and I'll add it!


	11. Beach Episode i guess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They do be vibin at the beach and Target tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my gosh! I'm so sorry for not uploading in so long I have a huge AP French thing that's taken a lot of my time (plus trying to watch everyone's streams). If you guys want another series just tell me what you wanted it to be about and boom il make it!

Sapnap’s POV:

  
  


We got into the car and to be honest I didn't think that Karl actually remembered that we were going to go to Target until he pulled into the parking lot of it. We both got out of the car after he parked and we unbulked the seatbelt and headed into the store. I glanced over to the slightly taller guy and he seemed at ease. He seemed so peaceful- does he not remember the fucking fire? Or did he put that in the past? Not like I care anyways. I watched him twirl in a circle and get a grocery cart and then speed walk next to me again, trying to hold my hand without making the grocery cart move the wrong direction out of wobbliness. I gave a glance at each sign that was hanging on the roof, showing the isles. 

“Do you know the isle where floaties would be Karl?” I questioned, double checking that it didn't say “large floaties” on one of the signs, and it didn't. Karl smirked and looked honored at himself, as if he was gaining an ego that very second.

“Actually, I used to work here so I know where it is!” He grabbed me by the hand and almost crashed into the cart in front of us, then he quickly apologized and continued to speed walk both of us to the aisle with toys and random board games and things like that. I looked around and still saw no sign of floaties. 

“Karl, love. I don't see anything you fucking dumbass.” I said in a sweet tone, he looked back at me and gasped jokingly, stepping back while talking.

“What the honk Sap! It's a freaking aisle away you nimrod!” He crossed his arms letting go of the cart. I quickly grabbed the cart and sped of to the next isle, grabbed 2 floaties and ran towards the counter. I looked back and saw Karl running after me telling me to stop running. Which i did once I reached the line for the counter. I watched him huff towards the line and hugging me; basically for support so he wouldn't fall but a hug is a hug. I heard a mumble in my ear. “You hecking nimrod.” I pat his back and then nudge him off so that I could pay for our stuff and we could go to the beach. I watched him stumbling and trying to catch his balance when I stopped hugging him. Karl held onto the cart to stop himself from falling and played if off as if he was going to wheel it forward. The Lady with pink hair and a kinda dark blue dress and blue eyes scanned our floaties and then paused, looking at the cash register. 

“Do you boys need bags?” She questioned, I tugged on my carpet, not going to lie- the floaties are heavy. I nodded and replied with yes. She smiled and grabbed 2 bags; one for each floaty and Karl and I thanked her and walked out, placing the cart where it's supposed to be dropped off before driving to the beach. 

Once me and Karl got into the car Karl basically sat on top of me hugging me. I put my arms up in the air not knowing if I was supposed to hug back or not. I can tell my face is red- it must be obvious. Dang it. I hug him back and play with his hair. I know that he likes hugging people and he basically craves physical attention like hugging and stuff because he used to just message me “I want a hug D:” or “when you come over can we cuddle? Jkjk unless :eyes:” so I assumed that I would hug him at least twice. Which we have done.

I rubbed his back, looking at him being kinda nuzzled into my chest. We sat like this for about 20 minutes before he looked at me then sat back into his chair, started the car and smiled, then looked at me.

“Okay! Are you ready, Sappynappy?” He questioned, I looked at him blankly. Is he not phased at all? I can tell he's blushing but gosh he brushed off that hug very fast. I smirked and patted him on the head one last time before we would get there. 

“I’m ready whenever you are a baby.” He chuckled nervously into his elbow and then sat up straight. He fumbled with the keys for a second and started to drive. The drive there was karaoke. He played a lot of 100 gecs and I basically listened to what he wanted.

When we got to the beach it was less packed then I thought it would be. I looked around and saw a big empty area in the sand and got out of the car and started sprinting to it. I stopped running for my life when Karl questioned me. 

“Are we going to record or no?” He yelled, so I could hear. I thought about it for a moment, I looked back at him while walking backwards with my towel a floaty.

“Nah we’re good we had a lot of footage from the wedding” I chuckled and saw his face flushing. I ignored the weight of all of the equipment on my back (which was just a towel and a floaty- but the floaty was pretty heavy) and waited for Karl to get here to set down all of our stuff. He was speed walking over and it took about 8 seconds for him to get to the spot, and as soon as he did I dumped all the things on the sandy beach. 

A couple seconds went by and both of them were straightening the towels on the Sand and inflating the floaties. Karl glanced towards me and asked out of the blue, catching me off guard.

“Sapnap can you even swim?” he questioned, I gasped on the thin air around us and looked at him. 

“Is this a mockery? Of course I can fucking swim I asked to go to the beach to swim not just make a sand castle-” I stopped for a moment, “Well- making a sand castle seems fun. But I’m here to swim.” I state, trying to stand my ground that wasn't even there. Karl smiled and nodded his head and laid down his towel neatly on the sand. 

“Then let's get in the water nimrod.” Karl looked at me and held out his hand; in which I grabbed, tugging him towel making him fall face first into sand (I kinda feel bad about it though-) and started to run towards the water with Karl following spitting out sand from his mouth. “What the frick Sapnap that was messed up.” Karl looked kinda annoyed but at the same time not. I laughed and walked more into the water, waiting till it was deep enough to just float. 

“Sorry babeyyyyy” I watched Karl both cringe and sweeten his expression and plunge inside the water wiping the sand off his face that way. We inflated our floaties (his was a unicorn, mine a swan) and sat there and talked. I looked around after a little bit of talking (or at least it felt like a little bit) and saw people leaving the beach. The breeze started to get more and more chili so both of us agreed to get out of the water and build a sand castle and then head back.

The time is going by too fast. This stay should last forever. It’s fine- I could always hold back my plane ride home- after all, I only said I was going to be here a week. Maybe a week more wouldn't hurt. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and have a lovely day! If you have any suggestions feel free to say it in the comments and il do it!


	12. Home time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They went to the beach, then went home

Karl’s point of view:

  
  


I jump off my floatie and run out of the water. I didn't realise how cold the water was till now since I technically have not  _ been  _ in it, just hovering on top of it. I sprint out of the water and look back at Sapnap, walking out of the water. 

“Sapnap do you not fear god? You're going to get hypothermia from walking- sprint over here. I don’t want to be the only one alive to make the castle.” He glares and me then jogs out of the water; thankfully not dying of hypothermia. He sits down next to me in the sand and we both start gathering sand and putting it in a tower shape. I look around the almost all deserted beach then at Sapnap.

“I’m going to see if I can grief the beach for materials to help build the castle so we can make an empire.” I wave him off and he nods, and continues to make the pile of sand. I walk around the beach, looking for small objects little kids left behind so we could build the amazing empire that will be named Karl’s Empire Ft. Sapnap. The beach was full of pretty shells, for science reasons of course I took a lot of the shells on the quest of stealing from little kids. I found this really cool looking shell though, the shell had a small indent on the top of it and the inside was pearly and shiny silver while the outside was a egg white rough shell of the shell. 

I continued looking for a while and saw a mini shovel, a mini wall former, a castle bucket, and a star form. Since my adventure was over, and by adventure I mean taking free stuff from the beach, I walked back to the pile of Sand Sapnap had been making for about 3 minutes. 

“What took you so long nimrod?” Sapnap questioned, I looked at the shell, that I rinsed off twice, and then the procrastination of if I was supposed to put it back or not. 

“Cause I’m cool like that,” I answer, forgetting what the actual question was. He looked dazed and confused from the answer then tugged on my ankle. I sat down and continued, “plus, I did get the stuff right?” I question, trying to milk compliments from this raven haired guy. 

“Yeah I guess you did. That means we can make the sand castle without it looking like dog shit. Thank you Karllll.” He extended the l, and then grabbed the shovel from me, and continued to dig. 

“You’re welcome- after this do you want to go to I-hop or something?” I questioned, trying to make my body think it's warm out, cause gosh it's frickin freezing right now (not really but still cold enough to want a jacket). Sapnap nods his head signaling “yes” and continues to get sand while I make the walls out of the formers and continue to make the empire. 

After a couple hours, we finally finished the sand castle with the pretty shell on the very top of it sticking out like a jewel. I walked away from it and went to my towel, grabbed my phone that I put in a Zip-lock bag and took it out, taking a picture of the castle then packing up. I looked at Sapnap who was still admiring the empire and thought of a good idea. 

I tackled him- well not really. None of us fell and I was kind of just hanging onto his back and shoulders with my arms until he turned around. 

“You need something?” He questioned, I looked behind me then pointed at myself, as if I did nothing. 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” I said as sternly as possible, so he wouldn't suspect anything. He looked at me up and down then scooped me up bridal form. I looked at him and blinked. I questioned what he was doing and he just answered,

“What? I don't know what you're talking about.” he gave me a smug look and then adjusted his hold on me, making sure I wouldn't fall. 

“Touché Sapnap, Touché.” I giggled and he walked over towards his towel and dropped me to pick up his towel. After he picked up his towel I looked back at him and thought out loud. “Can you still carry me?” I realised I thought out loud as soon as I heard cackling from the gremlin in front of me. 

“Of course my dear.” He laughed till the point where he was coughing, and then waited till he was done to pick me up. I was holding both of our towels and the deflated floaties. To be honest I don't know how he is still moving- all of those together plus me seems pretty heavy. He walked us to the car and dropped me, letting me put all the stuff in the trunk of the car and then get in the driver's seat starting the car. Sapnap set his towel down before he sat down then turned towards me, smiling. 

“Let’s go home. It's cold-” I said, waited for him to close his door and then started to drive. He turned on the car heater and then scrolled on his phone, I tried to glance at the phone while still looking at the road to see what game he was playing. Though, he wasn't playing a game, just watching Dream’s video that had come out a couple of hours ago. I poked his shoulder and pointed, “The sun set.” I said, trying to start a low conversation- or just make it less awkward. He looked at the sun set, took a photo, then sent it to me. 

“I gave you the photo- guessing you wanted a picture cause you can't take one since you are driving?” He guessed, I nodded signaling yes even though I was lying. I thanked him and he looked back down at his phone, to finish watching the video. While I continued to drive home.

After a while of driving; we finally stumbled home intact. I pulled in my car and turned it off, unbuckled and waited for Sap to do the same. We both got after the car after Sapnap fumbled with the seat belt for a little, somehow getting tangled in them. I laughed at him the whole time of him basically trying to play twister to get out of the seat belt. Once he got out however, he picked me up again and brought us both inside. 

The rest of the day was a blur, we both played Minecraft together (without streaming). He made us hot coco and we looked at random clips people saved of us and our friends. After a while I remember just laying down on the couch (him with me of course) and us both drifting away to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the ending was so rushed! I realised I didn't post this even though it was finished right now so I had to make a end so I could continue working on it! Thank you for reading and have a lovely day!


	13. Bet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap and Karl vibing like always.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHORS NOTE: Yeah I started hating writing in first person so I left this for a while, I'm going to start writing in 3rd for my next story I make! But yeah have this for now since its been a while

Sapnap’s POV: 

I was awoken by a loud bang from what heard to be pans thumping together. I sleepily look up and see Karl grinning and running out of the room, and then realising I wasn't chasing after him and ran back. 

“Huh?” I questioned. I could tell I sound a little grumpy since Karl fixed his posture to say his next word. He stiffened and said lovingly as if he didn't just wake up the entire area.

“Morning!” He said, probably fearing his existence at the moment because of my facial expressions. Its not that I looked angry; its that I looked annoyed as fuck which is probably more scary then me being angry. And no. I am not angry, I am just tired and confused and I exchanged my startled facial expression with annoyance and it became a shit show. I greeted back trying to sound less grumpy then i looked, and that worked pretty well.

“When did you wake up?” I questioned, trying to ease the tension. He replied, fidgeting with the hoodie strings (the hoodie was dream merch). 

“Uh- about 6am? Anyways- I was going to go to Ihop today- but we have to pack to go home now.” I gestured for him to pass me his phone, since I assumed he had his phone in this hoodie pocket or sleeve. He looked around and then gave me his phone, smiling in the process. I looked at the time and saw that it was 7am. Holy fuck it was early- I mean for me atleast, ive been falling asleep at around 3am for the past couple days so i thought this was just going to give me some sort of sleep deprivation or something. 

“How did you wake up so early?” I questioned, he fumbled over his words, looking for a good reason to even be awake right now I assume. Karl spoke clearly after a couple of seconds of failing at making a coherent sentence.

“I wanted to try to make breakfast since we have just enough to make eggs or something.” He suggested, I looked over at him and nodded then went to grab a supreme hoodie I packed. I glanced over towards Karl and spoke kinda softly, trying to make the atmosphere stay calm. 

“I’m going to change.” I stated, then he nodded and looked sorta away. I honestly couldn't care less if he wasn't looking or if he was, it's not that big of a deal I don't think; unless it is? I don't know. I finished changing into a plain white shirt, a black supreme hoodie, and ripped black jeans and then turned back towards Karl. He said he was going to change as well so as soon as I finished he walked over to the bathroom with clothing wear and closed the door behind him. 

I waited for him to finish changing and started to scroll thru his phone since it was still in my hand. And no, I was not looking through anything of his. That's an invasion of privacy and I’m not going to be a dick boyf- a dick friend. A dick best friend. Just- fuck nevermind. I only took his phone to look on discord and see what the server said. I was lurking, I guess that is the best way to say it. I looked over towards the bathroom door that was in the hallway. I heard the door creak open and saw Karl in a soft pink turtleneck and light grey jean pants. He looked so fucking stunning- the sun coudn’t even compare when looking at Karl in hotness. I sound so fucking corny huh- I looked over to the inch taller person. 

“You look cute as fuck.” I stated, trying to sound cool and my god I hope I did. I looked back at Karl who looked kinda stunned and face turned a light shade of pink (Karl tried to cover it but failed miserably). 

“Thank you NapSap, you are cute as well.” Karl chuckled, I thought for a moment to see what was wrong then realised he changed my name around. I don't know how I didn't automatically realise it to be honest. 

“If you call me NapSap one more time I will rip out your throat.” I jokingly said, it wasn't aggressive sounding I don't believe. From Karl’s reaction it isn't at least. 

“Oh okay I’m sorry NapSap.” He giggled, I looked at him dead in the eye and lightly threw his phone at him. Then changed the topic cause I don't know how to rip someone's throat out. Haven't done it before and I’m planning on never doing it. 

“Do you have anything to do today?” I questioned, he looked at me with a pretty gleeful smile. 

“Actually- I was going to ask if you wanted to help with a video, Jimmy wanted to do a 100k challenge with random subs again, do you want to help out with it?” He questioned, I felt the corners of my mouth curve upwards, I answered pretty energized, guess the calm atmosphere is gone now.

“Oh course! That seems pretty fun- what time will it be at?” I questioned, he looked down at his phone that I threw at him. Then responded.

“We get there a 10 and then we start the recording at 11.” He stated, I nodded and went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and make sure my hair didn't look like complete shit before recording a video for millions of people. It's not that I don't think I always look shitty, it's that I’ve gained a lot of confidence because of chat and dono’s plus my friends. I brush my hair with a brush that was planted on the bathroom counter and finish brushing my hair. Walking out of the bathroom to see Karl walking towards the kitchen.

I sat down on a seat at the counter and looked at Karl who was reaching in the fridge and pulled out 4 eggs, then started to make eggs and toast. I watched him the whole time. Not in a creepy way- just glancing at him every so often to make sure he doesn't light something on fire. But after he made them it seemed like they weren't on fire so it was okay (not like the pancakes lol). 

I watched as he gave me my food then smiled widely, pointing at his room.

“I’ll be back. I have something to show you.” He said in a more so excited tone. I watched as he walked in his room and shut the door behind himself. I waited patiently outside of it and started eating small pieces of a egg. 

I watch as he walks out of the room, in a frog hoodie that looks like he was eaten by a frog. He smiled and looked at me, then zipped the zipper where the “mouth” of the frog was, closing his head hole. 

I set down my food, and walked over to him. Unzipping the head zipper and kissed his cheek. Definitely in a homie way though, not anything else? I stepped away and went back to eating my pancakes and watched his facial expressions change in 10 different ways that neither him or me will understand I don't think. 

“Cool hoodie Jacobs.” I stated, chill and smooth in any way I could. Still hyperfixation on the kiss I just gave to the buy in front of me. 

“Thanks,” he said almost shyly then walked over to the fridge, got a green monster and came to eat with me. 

After we both ate and started to get bored of the peaceful silence, Karl cleared his throat and said something. 

“Wouldn't it be cool if you moved in or something?” he chuckled while saying it. I thought about it, it would be pretty cool huh. 

“Yeah it could be cool- maybe we should actually move in together or something?” I say with a spurt of confidence. He looked over towards me from his monster with big eyes. 

“Bet?” he said, smiling. His smile could save a city from sadness and that’s what it did to Sapnap. 

“Bet.” I chuckled. I go back home in 3 days, in 3 days I can get my stuff and go straight back.


	14. New bed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He overthinks after dropping Sapnap off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AUTHOR NOTE: I'm so sorry for taking so long on the chapter, I haven't found much inspiration to write at all during the past couple of weeks so this isn't that long but I promise you the next chapter will be much longer. ALSO suggestions for chapters also really help! So if you have anything you want to see put them in the comments. again, Sorry <3

Karls pov: 

  
  


The trip went by in a blur, Sapnap helped me and the crew with the Mr.Beast video which we titled “We got 10 of the smartest people in the world and made a battle of intelligence!” or something like that, I was blurring out when they were talking about the title. I was paying attention to other matters…

Is Sapnap actually going to move in? Did we actually just agree on him moving in? What if his parents aren't okay with him moving so far from them? I shouldn't be worrying about this now, at the airport drop off to bring Sapnap back  _ home  _ but I am. 

Sapnap gets out of my car and gets his luggage out with him, I turn towards him sighing, 

“Ok Sappitus Nappitus, call as soon as you get off the plane okay?” I say as if its a question. He smiles at me and nods.

“I’ll be back in a couple of days, stop worrying, I just need to talk to my parents and then pack,  _ bet. _ ” He says while giggling at the end. I chuckle as well and get out of the car and hug him and he hugs back. 

After a while like this I let go and get ready to hop back in my car and drive back home. 

“Bye Sap! I’ll see you later.” I give as warm of a smile as I can and I think he does the same back. We exchange goodbyes and I go back in my car and drive home and he heads to the station. 

The car ride home was silent and uncomfortable, it wasn't the fact that the AC wasnt working and the temperature was hotter then it usually was, it was the fact that it was silent. Silence isn't bad, I think silence is great and calming- but I’m not used to it right now. There is always something happening when Sapnap is there and I like that, always some type of conversation or some type of cute awkward silence until one of us decides that it's been too quiet. 

I get home and quickly park my car before marching inside and plopping down on the couch turning on “High school musical 2”. My friends usually call it a “Strange addiction” when I watch the movie since I’ve watched it so many times but it's like a song- if you haven't listened to it on replay do you actually like it? 

The movie sound starts buzzing in my head, I hate the main character for having selfish goals in the movie but I also like him thinking of his future- future. Where is Sapnap actually going to stay? He was with me when he stayed over during that time, are we going to continue that? My bed is too small to have that for so long it might just collapse on itself. 

I pause the movie right in the middle of a song, I look at the frame I paused it on and realise it was “Work this out”. I walk to my room and look at the bed, walk back to the couch, then sit down and unpause it. The bed was as big as a small couch, probably not going to last very long. I decided that the best thing I could do right now is call someone and ask where to buy a bed. I don't want to have to trust a random website.

“Hello? You need somethin Karl?” Chris was in the middle of doing something and I could tell. I pause the movie again and then answer.

“Do you know any good bed brands?” I question, I could hear him mentally facepalm and then answer the question as if it wasn't a serious question.

“Don’t you have a bed? I don’t think it's bad Karl.” He chuckles, I stand up and walk to the fridge and grab a White monster. 

“Yeah but it’s a Twin bed, I want like a queen or something like a size or two bigger but I don't know where to buy it.” I explain, he grunts at the statement and answers.

“Just go to MattressFerm or somethin- they could help you.” 

“Do they ship?” I questioned, I don’t know anything about mattresses anyways and I didnt really “buy” my bed, Chris bought the last one because I didn't know what I was supposed to buy and almost bought a king sized bed. 

“Yes they do ship nimrod.” He states, I scoff and look at the screen with the paused facial expression of Troy Bolten.

“Thank you for telling me google, I’m gonna buy a bed now bye!” I quickly end the call and look up MattressFerm and buy a queen size bed. 

As soon as I finish buying it I unpause the musical and continue to watch the arts of High School Musical 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and have a lovely day !


	15. The group chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They both are at their separate homes basically just vibing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See I didnt lie!

Sapnaps pov:

I got off the plane with a small headache from a child crying one aisle away, I understand it wasn't the child’s fault and the parent or guardian looked extremely embarrassed but it was so annoying to hear. 

I look over to the uber I bought about 25 minutes ago and sigh, getting into it with my luggage and then getting home, just to pack and go back. I want to go back, I just don’t want to miss here. My family (or most of it for that matter) lives here and I’ll be farther away then I ever was (except for when I went to Michigan to meet a cousin and a few friends by myself, but I mean living there wise.).

The drive wasn't more than 20 minutes long and both me and the uber driver stayed silent the whole time, just focussing on getting there. When we did I paid him and gave him a pretty good tip and took my luggage out of the trunk and thanked the guy before he drove off. 

I got home greeted by my mom who came over since she heard that I was back. I smiled and walked inside, peering in and placing the luggage inside, and taking off my shoes before entering. 

“How was your stey Sap? Met anyone new? How was the Karl boy you were meeting up with?” she started to question me until I was dry with answers, I answered,

“My stay was good, I didn't really meet anyone. And Karl is fine, he was fun.” I walked to my room to plop down on my bed face first into the pillow, I didn't sleep during the plane ride- It was only about two hours but two hours in the air feels like an eternity. She walked into the room and I responded with a muffled pillow noise since I was too lazy to actually get up. She looked over as if I was a crazy man and said,

“You didn't answer me..” She said, waiting for a response, I don't think I remember anything of what she said, maybe some muffled and fuzzy noises but my brain is tired.

“I didn't hear, sorry.” I respond blandly, trying to quickly fall asleep so I can wake up from a nap and pack. I texted my mom right before I got on the plane that I wanted to and she said that she would miss me but that it was okay- I don't need permission to leave the state, I’m a grown man, but having some reassurance that I should is nice. 

“I said that I bought us Pho, pay attention next time.” I could hear a smile in her voice and I muffled a “Thanks” and threw the pillow and said I was going to take a nap. She nodded and left my house with her thing of Pho leaving me by myself to think endlessly about the reason on why I’m moving. A. Fucking. Bet. I’m not complaining, I want to be able to move in with Karl but off of a bet seems like a cliche that's not even a cliché. I don't know how to explain it- but it feels so cliché but not at the same time. 

“Bet.” I say to myself silently, turning to face the ceiling instead of the pillow. I look at the ceiling and decide that as soon as I move with Karl I’m buying the glow stars and putting them on the ceiling, if I don't do that what's the fun in the place? Maybe some “WhOleSoMe” bonding of some sort. 

It's less of a bet at this point and more of a desire to be close to Karl, he's nice and sweet and a nimrod and replace sweet with clingy. I just want comfort with him and I think he does too, plus we can post the “wedding” so people don’t know we live together and only think I visited, simple. 

I drift off to sleep waiting for a new day to arrive so I can book a ticket back and so I can pack- then of course eat the Pho that is probably in the fridge. 

Karls pov: 

I finally bought the bed and it came within 24 hours, the bed was noticeably bigger than my original one and it was very comfortable which I’m glad for. Me and some of my friends (aka just Chris) moved the bed frame and the bed out of my room and put in the new ones. I bought new bedding and everything and It didn't even take that long. I watched as Chris finished making sure the bed wouldn't fall as soon as you sat on it swice and made sure the bed frame was facing the right way. I thanked him and waved him off.

When he left I plopped on the bed and looked over to my phone, I knew that Sapnap had gone home cause he quickly called me on the uber back home. I looked at the missed messages from the “We have sex plus Sapnap” group chat to see what was going on and they were talking about how he was moving in with me, they pinged me like 80 times which probably explained why my phone was nonestop beeping while I was helping Chris. 

We have sex plus Sapnap

Dream: @Karl are you dead?  
Dream: @Karl @Karl @Karl @Karl @Karl @Karl @Karl @Karl

GeorgeNotFound: @Karl x @Sapnap 

Sapnap: I was pinged  
Sapnap: Also I’m moving in with Karl

Dream: George owes me 20 dollars so I guess both of us must be happy

GeorgeNotFound: You owe me 5 so I only owe you 15 L

Dream: Oh come on you suck

Sapnap: You swallow

Dream: ew

GeorgeNotFound: @Sapnap when are you moving in with him?

Sapnap: ew don’t ping me  
Sapnap: In a couple days after I pack

Dream: George why can’t that be us smh   
Dream: Player

George: Cause you smell.

I say “Vouch” in the chat before Saying hi and explaining the plan to them. A simple plan but a plan helps everything. 

After discussing it I said bye to them and put down my phone, getting in my car to drive to 7/11 since it's 6pm and I can hopefully get there and buy stuff by that time. I Fasten my seatbelt and start driving, listening to “Why'd you only call me when you're high”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and have a lovely day !


End file.
